User blog:Codexhak/Fanfic - SoWD - Chapter 2
'Assault Retaliation' 'Damien's Fortress, October, 31st, 6:30 PM' Damien: '''hehe...with the T.R.O.L.L.F.A.C.E. there pitiful defenses won't be able to break through its Absolute Defense. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Its also immune to things that ignore AD so its basically invincible!!! '''Void: '''ATTACK HIM! '''Damien: '''Eh? YOU REALLY THINK YOUR PITIFUL ARMY CAN STOP ME??? '''Void: Yes Damien: 'Fine. GO! The T.R.O.L.L.F.A.C.E. then appears over Damien and makes every one attacking attack it. '''Damien: '''Hehe... '''Magica: '''Umm...Void...The blimp isn't taking any damage whatsoever '''Void: '...The blimp has AD?! 'Damien: '''YEP, MWAHAHAHAHAHA *gets shot by a few sniper monkeys* *notices T.R.O.L.L.F.A.C.E.'s Attack Me! passive attack isn't active* HEYYYYY!!! REACTIVATE THE PASSIVE ATTACK '''Blimp Pilot: '''Umm...i can't reactivate it, the attack is broken... '''Damien: '...*rage* WTF YOU USELESS PILOT '''Magica: '''Ok...we need an attack that ignores AD '''Void: Fine, go find one ???: '''How about waves? '''Void: Good one Exol, but none of us can make a wave for an attack. Eclipse: '''*fires an energy wave* '''Void: ... :/ you weren't supposed to come Eclipse: WHO CARES ???2: *sends a lightning bolt at Eclipse but his dagger reflects it* *dodges* *flies by in a Lightning Gunship 4* Damien: '''ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE ELEC '''Elec: Yeah? *fires lightning bolts at Void's army and electrocutes most of the sniper monkeys* Void: argh...RETREAT Damien: 'hehe...bye losers *doesn't rage* 'Appire, 7:15 PM Void: '''*sigh* who knew he had a blimp that has Infinite AD and is immune to every attack that ignores AD... '''Exol: Well it was your idea to attack in the first place Void: Well he attacked us 39 times in the last month Magica: '''Hmm...if we can't beat it by using attacks that ignore AD...then we have no choice but to penetrate its AD '''Eclipse: ARE YOU CRAZY? WE CAN'T PENETRATE INFINITE AD! Magica: Or can we? *teleports somewhere and comes back with a giant nuke* Void: HEY WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT THING IT DOES INFINITE^INFINITE DAMAGE (Wait, that can penetrate Infinite AD) Magica: Fire this at it and its dead *puts it in a mortar* Damien: '''HA! I SEE YOU! T.R.O.L.L.F.A.C.E. GO!!! '''Magica: Yeah? Just try it *fires mortar* The giant nuke then hits the T.R.O.L.L.F.A.C.E. and explodes and completely destroys the T.R.O.L.L.F.A.C.E. Damien: '... -________________- *rages 9001^1337 times* SERIOUSLY?! *takes out Laser Gun and fires it at the mortar* *mortar explodes* '''Magica: '*gets caught in the explosion* *gets flung far away* 'Exol: '... ... ... :/ ... ... ... *takes out dartling gun and fires it at Damien* '''Damien: '''Simple *makes a Dark Aura around himself and it absorbs all the darts* *takes out Ray of Doom* (how'd he get one?) *fires ray of doom at Exol's dartling gun* *dartling gun gets hit and explodes injuring Exol* '''Exol: *faints* Void: '*spawns a Bloonsday Device and fires its beam at Damien* '''Damien: '''hehe...*makes a Dark Aura around himself but the beam is too strong for it to absorb* *gets hit by beam* AHHH...*beam pushes him back to his fortress* oww... '''Assassin Bloon: '*comes out and stabs Eclipse while plunging a dagger into the Bloonsday Device* '''Void: ECLIPSE! GRR...*Bloonsday Device explodes blocking his path to Assassin Bloon* Eh? WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!?!?! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!! Assassin Bloon: Sir, their Bloonsday Device exploded and Eclipse is injured Damien: '''Good work, They are now weak. '''Assassin Bloon: '''How'd you get back here? '''Damien: I teleported Void: '''HEY THERE YOU ARE!!!!! *fires another mortar* .*KA-BOOM!!!* '''Damien: GO ATTACK HIM ASSASSIN BLOON Assassin Bloon: YES, SIR *charges at Void with 2 daggers* Void: Just try it. *fires the mortar and catches Assassin Bloon in the explosion* Assassin Bloon: '''OUCH. grr... *charges again* '''Void: Yeah? *fires mortar 3 times* *missed all 3 times* Eh? Assassin Bloon: *appears behind Void and attempts to stab him* Void: *blocks attack* *stabs Assassin Bloon* *fires mortar at him* Assassin Bloon: *dies* Damien: Ok then An Artillery Battery then spawns behind Damien and bombards Void with mortar shells but Void dodges all of them and reflects one and explodes the Artillery Battery Damien: Grr...I'll get you later...*rages* Void: *sigh* i have to check on Eclipse...wonder if Exol and Magica are ok... Magica and Exol: '''Yeah we're ok but Eclipse is injured. Badly. '''Void: ...We need to take him to the Hospital Magica: Yeah... 'Appire Hospital, 9:00 PM' Doctor: 'He's alive but It'll take about 2 months for him to recover '''Void: ':( ok then... '''Doctor: He won't die unless he gets stabbed again Void: Well...then make sure an Assassin Bloon doesn't get in Doctor: We have excellent security Void: Ok then! I'll be back tomorrow... (What security do you have?) '---Chapter 2 END---' 'Profiles' '''Void Overshadow the Monkey Assassin (Update) - '''Can spawn a Bloonsday Device. '''Exol the Dartling Gun (Age: 51) - '''A Dartling Gun. Simple description right? '''Elec the Shock Bloon (Age: 40) - '''He can fire lightning bolts and his Lightning Gunship 4 can also Category:Blog posts